


A Day in the Life

by Tommyboy



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, outsiders - Freeform, ponyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy has been given an assignment</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

I'm supposed to write about a typical day in my life. I can't think of why she would want to know that. Why do I want to write about all the yelling, problems and nothingness that fills my life?

Darry wakes up at six a.m. to the old alarm clock that our parents had. It's one of those the rings with little bells. It was fun to hear it while I was a baby but now, it's annoying, because I know sometime later Darry will be coming in my room to wake me up.  
After hearing the alarm get slammed off, I hear my older brother get up and move about his room then go to the bathroom and start the shower. I usually turn over in my bed and try to nap but knowing I would have to be getting up soon.

Darry usually starts the coffee percolator and then comes to wake me up. I groan with the thought of having to get up but usually I turn over and sit up and get my feet to the floor. Yawning, I take my turn in the bathroom. I return to my room and pull on the clothes that I have chosen for the day, usually a fairly clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt or sweatshirt depending how cold it is outside.

Sitting at the table, I drink my coffee while Darry finishes cooking up bacon and eggs.

Darry sits and reads the paper. I usually pull the life style section out to see if anything is of interest. After getting done with breakfast, Darry leaves for his construction job. I wash the dishes and check on Soda, my other brother. He usually doesn't have to get up till after I leave to go work at the gas station a few blocks down the street. Steve, a friend, usually wakes him up.

I gather my books and head out the door. Either Two-Bit will be waiting at his car for me, or if it's a day that he's decided not to go, I walk the twenty blocks to school.

School is keeping to me, going to class and doing my best. Going home can be an experience. You never know when someone has taken an interest in you. That is, if someone thought I stepped on their toes, or thought I was above my place, or should think differently for even existing.

If I didn't get jumped or scared shitless for the umpteenth time, I make it home to work on homework and start dinner. Depending on what is going on, dinner can be just me and Darry or wind up with Steve and Sodapop done with work, or Two Bit staying away from his house, or Johnny looking to escape his house. Sometimes Dally will show up if nothing is better in his world is going on.

If I'm done with my homework, we usually play a game of cards. Usually it's Hearts or Rummy, but if someone has come up some money, we play for change with poker. So far Dally has been the best in playing poker. Soda says give it time and I'll outsmart him.

Usually Darry makes me go to the bed at ten if it's a school night, if not, I can stay up as late as I want.

I guess life isn't all that different, but I just know what makes my world. Other than we just try to get by with what we have.


End file.
